


Supernatural [Monster AU]

by Estrana



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrana/pseuds/Estrana
Summary: You had recently joined the RFA and so far things were going great. Apart from the occasional arguments and cringy jokes, you didn’t think much of it was out ordinary. That is, until you walk in on something you weren’t supposed to see…





	Supernatural [Monster AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful readers! I hope you are all having a wonderful evening! I got the inspiration of this story by author SaeranLover, so be sure to check out their stories. And now, my dear readers, let us indulge ourselves in the world of Mystic Messenger, supernatural style.

It was around 10 PM, nearing the end of the party. You had thanked the guests for coming to the party and happily sen them on their way. You had already said goodbye to your fellow RFA members and were almost out the door until you realized you forgot you bag in the room that was only accessible for you and the rest of the RFA members. You ran into the room, expecting to only grab you purse, but what you saw next made you stop in your tracks. 

Jumin, V, and Seven were drinking a strange red liquid from wine glasses. However, for some reason they all had pointy teeth in place of their canines. Yoosung and Zen had wolf-like ears and a tail, with one growling at Jumin and the other wagging his tail at Seven. Jaehee was drinking something as well, but for some reason her cup was floating all by itself. Saeran just stood in the corner, rolling his eyes at his brother. They all spotted you, immediately stopping what they were doing. 

You, in a very frightened and panicked state, forgot all about your bag and tried running to the door. However, for some reason, it was locked. 

“I’m sorry.” You heard Jaehee say. You turned to look at her and saw she was holding some type of stick. “We can’t have you running out right now.”

“MC!” Yoosung’s tail stopped wagging and he gave you a sheepish look. “I-I thought you were gonna go back to the apartment…”

“I came back to get my bag…” You looked over your friends once more, the questions coming out before you could stop them. “W-what’s going on here?! Why do they have fangs!? Why do you guys have a tail?” Why does Jaehee have a stick? And why is Saeran looking at me like that?!” 

V walked up to you and raised his hand, placing in on top of you head, running his fingers through your hair. At first you wanted to push his hand off, but for some reason you couldn’t. In fact, you felt very calm all of a sudden, maybe even sleepy. 

“There.” V said as he ceased to run his fingers through your hair. “Now that you are calm, please allow us to explain.”

“V, should we really tell her?” Jaehee asked nervously.

“Why not?” Saeran asked, shrugging his shoulders in the process. “You guys are gonna probably do the thing anyways.”

“What?” You exclaimed nervously. You gazed at your friends anxiously, awaiting their response.

“Well, I suppose it would only be polite.” Jumin stood up and cleared his throat. “MC, as you have just seen, we are not what you consider normal.”

“Wait, what?”

“What he means darling, is that we’re not human.” Seven whispered from behind. You jumped in surprise, wondering when he had the chance to sneak up on you.

“As Saeyoung so kindly said,” Jaehee glared at him as she said this, “We are not human.”

“Of course not. Would a normal human have beauty as dazzling as mine?” Zen chimed in. You giggled while Saeran and Yoosung groaned.

Jumin ignored the white-haired man and continued, “As you can see, V, Saeyoung, and I are all vampires.”

“Zen and I are werewolves!” Yoosung said happily.

“I am a witch.” Jaehee voiced. 

“And I am normal.” Saeran spoke up. 

You looked at all your friends in amazement. “Wait, so are you guys supernatural beings or something?”

“I believe you can say that.” V said, stepping in the middle of the group. “All of us here, with the exception of Saeran, have supernatural traits and characteristics. Yet, even with our power, we still wish to live among human society as normals.”

You took a second to process it all, taking a deep breath in and out. “Th-this is a lot to take in, you guys.”

“Yes, I suppose it would be.” V turned to Jumin. “Jumin, if you may?”

“Of course.”

Jumin put down his wine glasses and slowly began to walk toward you. For some reason, you decided to walk backward until your back hit the door. 

“W-wait! What’s going on?” 

“Relax. I will not harm you.” Once Jumin was close enough he cupped you chin and pulled you up to meet his eyes.

“V, do we really have to erase her memory?” You heard Zen’s voice. 

You gasped and pushed Jumin away before he could do anything. “NO!”

Everyone looked at you in surprise. Mustering up as much courage as possible you gave them a piece of your mind.

“I don’t want to lose my memories! Please don’t make me forget what happened today.”

“MC… It’s not that simple.” Jaehee replied with an apologetic look. “We can’t have everyone knowing knowing the truth about the RFA.”

“Then I won’t tell anyone!” You gazed anxiously at your friends, hoping they would take pity and not force you to forget. ”Please.”

“Well, I myself don’t see the harm in letting MC know the truth.” Zen chimed in.

Yoosung’s tail began to wag again. “Yeah! It’ll be fun not having to hide from MC anymore.” 

Saeyoung expressed his own opinion on the matter. “As long as she can keep the secret, then I’m all for it!”

“Still…” Jaehee had an anxious look herself.

Jumin, still as straight-faced as ever, did not express his opinion on the matter and simply turned towards V. “What do you think?”

“Well,” V scratched his chin and gave you a kind look. “MC, as long as you can promise to keep this secret and continue being in the RFA, then we will not have to erase your memory.”

A small sigh of relief escaped you lips as you felt a small weight come off your shoulders. 

“However,” Jaehee chimed in. “If for whatever reason you do reveal our secret, then we will have no choice but compel you to forget.”

“Yes, of course.” You were very glad your memories did not have to be taken away.

“Yay! MC doesn’t have to forget!” Yoosung jumped up and down happily, his tail wagging very hard in the process. 

“Babe, you are in for the ride of your life.” Zen said with a wink. 

“Even though I don’t entirely agree, I do know this will be very interesting.” Jaehee replied.

“I’m just glad not to be the only human in the group anymore.” Saeran uttered quietly. 

“Oh yeah! I can’t wait for what happens next!” Saeyoung had an excited look on his features. 

“MC, welcome to the true RFA.” V said as well.

“You are all forgetting…” Jumin interrupted the excitement. “Which one of us she will be staying with.”

A confused look crossed your features. “Wait, what?!”

“Well, one of us needs to keep an eye on you, for safety measures.” Jumin elaborated.

“She can stay with Saeran and I at the bunker!” Saeyoung replied before you could process what Jumin said.

“Awww, how come you guys?” Yoosung answered sadly.

“Yeah, I don’t agree with MC staying in a house with a bunch of men.” Zen expressed as well.

“Well tough.” Saeyoung said in a mocking tone. “Not only will MC be where we can keep an eye on her, but since it’s very hard to get in and out there’s no way she can escape!”

“WAIT, WHAT!”

“I agree.” V said as you began to panic, “Although I wish Saeyoung would phrase it in a more delicate way, MC staying with the brothers would give them the chance to keep a close watch on her, as well as allowing her to learn what we are.”

“Then it’s settled.” Saeyoung rubbed his hands together in a maniac way. “Saeran, grab MC while I go to start the car!”

“Wait a second…” You uttered to yourself as Saeran took hold of your arm and dragged you to the front gate. The rest of the RFA members said goodbye to you in many different ways. “What did I just get myself into…”


End file.
